


A Murderer in the Shadows

by J_Rose



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rose/pseuds/J_Rose
Summary: Lexa may or may not be a serial killer





	1. Killer Sex

"It's the very same dream?"

"Yes, she had a different face though."

"Tell me about it."

"It's the same damn dream. Why do you need to hear about it?"

"You may remember something, anything. The smallest details could help you."

"Help me how? They won't stop. We've done this before."

"Lie back, relax, close your eyes, and walk me through it."

"You find some odd sense of comfort in torturing me?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to understand this, just like you are."

"Talking about this with you, writing about it in my journal, neither of those help."

"It might seem that way now. But I'm willing to bet that someday it will. Maybe that day will be today."

"I hope you're right, Doc."

I repositioned myself on the long navy blue couch, resting my head on the decorative pillow that had most likely held many confused, lost, crazy heads.

"Promise me something," I said to her as I stared at the ceiling.

"What do you need?"

Don't come any closer, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

I knew she meant it. But I also knew she wouldn't be able to sit there in her chair. I closed my eyes while her soft voice echoed in my head. "Relax, Lexa. Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Breathe..."

I opened my eyes, the dream coming back to me so vividly.

"I open the door to my apartment. It's dark except for a table lamp illuminating the hallway. She asks if she should take off her shoes and I laugh and tell her they would come off eventually. She, a blonde with sparkling blue eyes, a short black dress and red lipstick. We make our way into my bedroom, we're laughing again, this time about the guy at the bar who tried to pick her up. Time moves forward and we're on my bed kissing. I only have my jeans on, she's not wearing anything. Her lips taste like... peach. She tells me she likes to be tied up and holds up two sheer red scarves. I use them to tie her wrists to the bedpost, tight enough she can't wiggle out of them, but trying to be gentle to not hurt her at the same time. When I'm finished she gives me this smirk and then bites her lip. It turns me on. My lips find hers, kissing her with an insatiable hunger, her knees moves between thighs, touching my center and I whimper into her mouth. She giggles. I feel this deep need to take her hard and fast and it's surging through my veins. This energy. My teeth latch on to her collarbone, biting and then soothing with soft kisses, I make my way down to her breast, taking my time with both even though the need to fuck her lingers. I ignore it. I wrap my lips around each nipple, sucking them, engulfing them into my mouth while my hand trails down her torso, over her abdomen, my fingers finding her wetness. And once that happens I can't hold back any longer. My mouth is around her clit, my fingers moving fast in and out of her. She's moaning loudly, egging me on, begging me to go faster, harder. Her body starts convulsing, she calls out that she's cumming, I continue fucking her with my fingers and my mouth until she tells me to stop. And then I'm face to face with her. She's smiling like she's in love. "Green-eyed girl, you're such a mystery," she says. My fingertips caress her cheek and I tell her she's beautiful. The room goes dark. I can only see her face. I can see her face and I can see my hands. They're around her throat. Squeezing. I can feel her pulse beating all the way up through my arms. Her legs are kicking, bumping hard into my thighs. Her eyes wide open and filled with fear. I just keep squeezing. The anger builds up in me and I just keep squeezing. The room is bright again. I'm lying in my bed staring out the window. A breeze blows through it, making the curtains sway. I lie there for a few more seconds before I turn to see someone lying next to me. It's her. Her face is pale. Her eyes open and bloodshot. Her mouth open. And her hands resting on her stomach. Tied together with a red scarf."

"It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream," she said to me as I rocked back and forth in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's just a dream, Lexa." She held me in her arms for a while. I couldn't say how long. At least until I stopped rocking. 

The tears remained even days later. They always did after I had these dreams. I am not a killer. I've not so much as killed an ant. But my hands around that girls throat felt so real.

The city is so quiet when you're stuck in your mind. It's so quiet when you need it to be loud. When you need it to block out the sounds inside your head. And the voices that repeat like a broken record, over and over and over again.

"Green-eyed girl, you're such a mystery."


	2. Normal Girl

"How was your session with the sexy doctor?"

"Hello to you to, Echo." I dropped my bag on the floor of the hallway and headed straight to my room. I wasn't really in the mood to be harrassed by my roommate like I had a silly high school crush.

"What, you're just gonna ignore me? It was that bad?" She yelled from the couch.

I sighed and poked my head around the wall that separted the hallway from the very small living room. "It went okay. We talked. I lost it. She consoled me. I freaked out. I left without saying good bye."

"Wow, you're even worse with the ladies than I thought," she joked, her eyes wide as she tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. 

"Funny," is all I said, then I rolled my eyes and walked back towards my door.

"I wish you could just talk to me about it, Lexa."

I wished I could too. But I couldn't bring her into this. I needed my friends. I needed her to see me as a normal girl. Someone she could joke with and talk about crushes with. I didn't need her wondering if she was friends with a murderer. 

I shut my bedroom door, completely ignoring her. Echo, whose real name is Dolly, had been one of my best friends since college. Ever since the incident where I had too much to drink and fell off of a two-story balcony at a frat party. She found me and never left my side since. Over the years I've come to believe she has a thing for me. And although I am gay, I've never seen her that way. She'd jump at the chance to be with me, but she knows it's not in the cards for us. She could have went home after graduation and lived a very comfortable life with her fiancé Paul, who owned a bunch of businesses and lived in a mansion in Miami. Instead she followed me to New York and announced she was gay too. Okay, well she never announced it, but I live with the girl, and the only people she invites overnight leave in the morning, carrying high heels and blushing when they see me on the couch sipping my coffee. She never had to confess to me, one day we just started talking about it like I had always known. 

After a hot shower, in which I cried the entire time, I lied down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The rain was falling hard outside my window, but it did nothing to distract me from my thoughts. Even if I was into Echo, I had built walls around my heart that were strong enough to keep anyone out that dared to enter. And I didn't do it to protect myself, I did it to protect them. And they would be up until I could figure out what these dreams meant. I knew I could never hurt someone like that. But everything felt so real. Every time I woke from one of these dreams, it felt as if my hands were still around their throats. I could feel the anger and the sadness and a dark energy all at once. I didn't understand it. I might not be a killer, but maybe I was crazy. Maybe I left my apartment every night, found a beautiful woman, brought her back to my place, fucked her and then strangled her to death. Then I blocked it all out. Geez, how crazy did I sound? I've imagined every way imaginable that this scenario could play out, every way imaginable that I could have physically taken another life. It's like being in an episode of the Twilight Zone and I'm standing in a dark alley, eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure in the distance. The black silhouette. The murderer in the shadows. And I'm trying to see if it's me. If it's my face staring back at me with cold eyes and a mischievous smile. And then I see her, the girl in the dream, so beautiful and innocent and full of life... until I've squeezed it all out of her. My hands around her throat as she gasps for air. 

I looked down at my hands and they were shaking. I was sobbing again. And I knew it would be another sleepless night. But maybe that's a good thing. 

"I, I know it's late. But I need to see you. I can't do this anymore, I don't know how."

"Where are you, Lexa? Are you home?"

"Yeah. I'm here. It's just me."

"Do you want to meet at the diner on Jefferson again? I can meet you there in a half hour."

"I'll be there."

I set my phone down and walked into the bathroom to wash my tear-stained face. I couldn't let her see me like this even though I always end up in tears during our conversations. Part of me hoped she would just come to me, that she'd just show up at my door with pizza and beer and we could have a normal friendship. But part of me always knew that she is my therapist and a professional one at that. Meeting at the diner was breaking the rules in her book, but she knew how much my life depended on it. There was also a small part of me that thought she wouldn't meet me here even if she could because she's scared of me. Because she thinks I'm a murdrerer. No, we could never be friends like I hoped. She was my doctor, and she knew about the skeletons in my closet, my deep and dark secrets, and what kept me awake at night. So we couldn't have that kind of friendship. Friends do normal things and talk about normal things. And I, well, I'm not normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Thank you for reading!


	3. Not Alone

Murray's Diner was only a block and a half from my place. The rain hadn't let up, a cool breeze whipped it around and even my umbrella couldn't keep me dry. I walked up the two steps and reached for the door. Dr. Griffin was already there. I stood there for a moment, my hand on the cold steel and watched her. Her usually straight blonde hair was unruly and up in a pony tail, a few bangs in her eyes that she continued to brush away as she sipped her coffee. I was half tempted to turn around and walk back to my apartment when I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass door. I looked like a drowned rat and my eyes were puffy from crying. But she had come out in the wind and rain in the middle of the night to see me. I couldn't ditch her.   
"Hi," is all I said when I sat down across from her. She looked over at me with sad eyes, no doubt she realized I had been crying all night.   
"I know, I look horrible," I admitted as I slid off my wet jacket.  
"You don't look horrible. You look like you had a hard night," she replied. Her eyes bore into mine with a look of concern as she dipped her tea in and out of her cup.   
"Lavender?" I suggested. It smelled of the same tea she drank at the office every time I would come in to see her. She gave me a questioning look.  
"The tea," I answered.  
"Oh, yes. Lavender. Always lavender."  
"Why's that? You don't like any other flavors?"  
"No, I do. I'm quite fond of green tea and peppermint."  
"I've have only seen you drink lavender."  
"Well, lavender is known to have a soothing aroma. It can calm your nerves and relieve stress and anxiety."  
"So, you drink this for you, or for your patients?"  
"Both," she admitted before she took a sip. "But we aren't here to talk about tea. Tell me about your night."  
"What if I told you I don't really want to talk about it?"  
"Then I'd ask why you called me out here in the middle of the night."  
"I didn't. You offered."  
A waitress named Patty, with tired eyes and bright red lip stick, came over to our table and handed me a menu. "Anything I can get for ya, Sugar?" Her simple question seemed more suggestive with the way she was looking down at me. She was looking at me like she wanted me to order dessert. And not a dessert in the form of food.  
"Just a coffee." I answered without looking back up at her. "Black," I added and she nodded her head and walked away.  
"What do you need from me, Lexa?" Asked the blonde, whose blue eyes had me in a trance since the moment we met. I was amazed in the way they started a blue/gray and by the time I would leave my session they were a brighter blue. Probably from the wetness she always tried to hide. I know I even heard her let out a cry when I shut the door once. My case didn't just affect me, it affected her as well. She would have to be a robot for it to not affect her.   
"I just need someone... someone who understands... someone I don't have to explain it to... to just sit with me. No questions asked, no words even needed really. I just don't want to be... alone on nights like tonight."  
"Why can't you tell your friends? They seem like good people, Lexa. How long are you going to keep this from them?"  
"Forever, I'm planning. They can't know, Doc. They can't ever know."  
Patty gave me a weird look as she set my black coffee in front of me. "Lemme know if you need anything else," she said with a wink. I heard Dr. Griffin snicker across from me. Clearly amused that the waitress was hitting on me. I looked over at her with a raised eye brow and seeing the blonde holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, made me smile. I realized in that moment that I hadn't smiled in a long time. So long that I couldn't even remember. Patty popped her gum as she walked away and hollered to the back that she was taking a break.   
"What was that all about?" I questioned out loud. The coffee was hot and I held it in my cold hands and blew on it.   
"The waitress seems to have taken a liking to you." She giggled again.  
"Wow, I wonder what sucked her in. Must be my wet hair and eyes that look like I haven't slept in a week."  
"How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."  
"I know you're afraid to close your eyes, Lexa, but you can't keep going on like this. It's not healthy."  
"It's not healthy if I sleep either. I don't know how many more times I can have this nightmare before I completely lose it." I pushed the coffee away. Suddenly just the smell made me sick. I couldn't eat, and now even coffee turned my stomach. "Maybe I have lost it. It would explain a lot. Maybe you should just have me locked up, Doc."  
I closed my eyes and I couldn't help it, the tears started to form and escape past my eye lids. Before I could wipe them away I felt warm hands cover my own.  
"We're going to figure this out, Lexa. We will. I'm going to help you any way that I can. Any way that you'll let me."  
The tears slid down my cheeks, over my lips and hung from my chin. With my eyes still closed, she wiped them away with a napkin. I was surprised with the way she was comforting me but I wasn't complaining. It felt nice. Just as I finally opened my eyes, I felt her fingers on my chin. She lifted it and there I was staring into the most beautiful bright blue eyes I had ever seen.   
"You're not alone, Lexa. You've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and commented. I know the chapters are short, and they will get longer once I find some inspiration to write longer chapters. Hint hint... Let me know your thoughts.


	4. Detective Woods

The bell on the diner's door rang more frequently as the sun began to rise. It was almost 7 am and nearly every table was full. I had just finished a plate of eggs and toast. Dr. Griffin said we weren't leaving the diner until I did. The first couple bites were hard to swallow, but she distracted me with her laugh and her innate ability to make me smile when it seemed like my face muscles had forgotten how to. For those few hours, I felt like I had a normal life again. And I didn't want it to end. I didn't care how cold the eggs were if I got to sit with her a little longer. Along with making me smile, she had this way about her that calmed me. Maybe it was the certainty in her words, maybe it was her voice, or hell, maybe it was the tea. Either way, for the first time in months, I felt like things were going to be okay.

It was still raining when I held the door of the diner open for her. She thanked me and opened her umbrella. 

"Let me drive you home," she said as I opened my own umbrella.

"No, it's okay. I just live around the block." 

"Lexa..." she said while giving me a look that told me she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I remember how soaked you were when you walked into the diner. I can't let you walk when I have a car just across the street."

"Does this mean you trust me?" I asked her seriously. 

"Weren't we just at that table for four hours together? Did it seem like I don't trust you?"

"Yes, but that's different, we weren't alone."

"You're just around the block," she argued.

"How do you know? I could have lied about that," I said with a seriousness in my voice that she once again ignored.

"You forget that I have all of your personal information on record in my office. I know exactly where you live and the fact that you don't have so much as a parking ticket."

"Stalker," I joked and we both laughed. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on." 

I was impressed with myself with the fact that I had studied her face so much I knew what each look meant. The short ride was quiet. I noticed a few things about the young doctor. Her radio dial was set on the oldies station and the CD in the door compartment was The Four Seasons. I smiled to myself. She was definitely an old soul and I liked that about her. I also noticed how clean the car was. Not a speck of dirt, not a strand of hair. Nothing. 

"Is this a new car?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I've had it for almost a year. Why do you ask?"

"Just looks new. Very clean."

"I'll let you in on a secret of mine, Lexa. I've never told a single soul. Not even my closest friends, or any past lovers.... I'm a bit of a neat freak." She looked over at me like she had just told me she, herself, had killed someone and then she smiled and I found myself being in that trance again. I already knew she was a neat freak. Her office was spotless, as well. I even joked with her one time and asked if I should take my shoes off before I entered.

"Lexa… hellloooo. Is this it?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I was probably staring at her like an idiot. I was definitely staring at her like an idiot.

"Your building."

"Oh, yeah," I answered finally looking away. I reached for the door handle before I turned toward her. 

"Doc, I don't really think you being a neat freak is a secret."

She gave out a short laugh. "Yeah, probably not."

"Thank you for the ride. And more importantly, for the talk. You don't know how much I appreciate you being there for me."

"You're welcome, Lexa."

The rain had finally let up. I opened the car door and stepped out into the damp morning air thinking of how much better I felt, and how tired I was.

"Lexa," I heard Dr. Griffin call out through the open car window.

I bent down so I could see her.

"I trust you," she said. And I felt my body turn warm at those three words. I was speechless. "Get some sleep," she added before she put the window up and drove off.

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow and didn't wake up until later that night when Echo sat down on my bed and shook me.

"Hey, sleepy head, are you dead?"

"You're not sleeping when you're dead, you're just dead," I replied, barely awake.

"Well, even the dead need to eat, so come have some spaghetti."

"Huh?" I knew I was half asleep, but I also knew she didn't make any sense.

"Shhhh, just come eat," she said as she smacked my butt. She walked out the door, leaving it open, and flipping on the light switch on her way out.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach to hide my face from the bright light. The house smelled so good and I hadn't had spaghetti in so long. Echo made the best spaghetti, with homemade sauce and meatballs. She was studying Culinary Arts in college and was good enough to get a job at the first restaurant she applied to. A few years later and she was sous chef at one of the best Italian restaurants in the city. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she had the head job. 

I sat down at the table to a plate and a glass of wine. Andrea Bocelli was playing from her iphone speaker and the lighting was dimmed.

"Is this a date?" I asked her and she laughed, almost choking on her wine.

"No, silly, I just know that you've had a bad week. And I'm trying to help in the only way you'll let me, by feeding you, and making sure you're relaxed."

"That's very sweet, Echo. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, just eat before it gets cold. And not just a few bites. I know you can clear that plate, I've seen you eat."

"Yes, mother," I joked. I was definitely feeling better and my appetite further proved that. It was a nice dinner, great food and wine, and a good friend. After I helped wash the dishes, we sat down, watched a movie together, and had some light conversation. I woke up the next morning sprawled out on the couch with a blanket draped over me. It was 7:03 am I had slept over 8 hours again. I had slept without having a nightmare. 

Monday mornings felt like their own nightmare, though. Like a knife in the heart, a soul killer. I hated Monday mornings. I walked into work with a tall and strong cup of coffee and a dozen donuts.

"Look who made it in. And brought donuts."

"Yeah, well, they're not for you. They're for the captain."

"Suck up."

"Hey, I'm lucky I still have a job, Bellamy. So yeah, I'm not afraid to admit I'm a suck up."

"That's fine, I'm on my way out anyway."

"Already?"

"Yeah, all day stake-out at the tire shop at the East end of the river."

"Wish I could come along."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I miss being out there."

"I miss my partner too. Keep sucking up so you can get back out there."

"I wish it were that easy."

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled before walking away. Bellamy was my partner and my oldest friend. We knew each other since we were kids and his mother took me in when my own parents died in high school. He was family. Him, his mom, and his sister Octavia. He always knew he wanted to work in law enforcement. And it rubbed off on me. But it took me two years longer, as I stayed in school to get my Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice, Crime Scene Investigation and Forensic Science. When I arrived at the precinct, Bellamy had already been promoted to Detective. After another two and a half years, I joined him. We worked great together. He was aggressive and always knew how to get the answers he was looking for, I was an attention to detail kind of detective. I was great at my job. I enjoyed my job. Crime scenes only momentarily affected me, as I was there to do a job, and find justice for the victim. Until one victim sent me to a desk job for the last three months. The victim was a twenty-four year old female who we found strangled to death on the floor of a dirty motel. The nightmares started that night. After that, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her, and every time I dreamt, I dreamt of her. This had never happened to me with any other case. I had seen more than enough of my share of dead girls. This was different. I couldn't do my job efficiently and I was emotionally and mentally unstable. So I was ordered to take a few weeks off, hand over my firearm, sent to a desk job, and to see the precincts in-house therapist. That's when I met Dr. Griffin. When I first entered her office I was a mess, and the last thing I wanted was to share the reoccurring dream I was having. But she was easy to talk to, she didn't judge me, and I felt safe letting her in. 

After doing some major sucking up to the Captain Kane, who was my mentor, and a kind and fair man in his late 50's with seventeen grandchildren and a knack for getting you to spill whatever was on your mind, I took a seat at my desk. There were six folders in front of me. All six folders of cold cases that the captain wanted me to look over. Normally, in this circumstance, one would probably be sent to answer the phone, or do research or even clean. But the captain knew I was good at finding details that were overlooked, he knew I was "special", and he knew, even with all that was on my mind, I would look at those cold cases and not finish until I read through them thoroughly and thoughtfully. Even my skills couldn't reopen most of those cold cases. Out of the twenty-three I had gone through, I had only found two exceptions. We had detectives back on those cases, but so far they were unsuccessful.

After a couple hours of dead ends, I went out to get lunch for myself and the captain. His wife had made him a healthy meal, but he had had all he could take of salads with no dressing and kale smoothies. I knew better than to make Mrs. Kane angry, but I had my orders. And I wasn't going to say no. I dropped a bag of burgers onto his desk and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I shook my head with a smile and made my way down the hall.

The door was opened and I popped my head in, softly knocking on the frame. She looked up from her computer screen with a pen between her teeth and a frustrated look on her face.

"Am I interrupting? Because I brought you a burger." I held out the bag.

"How did you know I skipped lunch?"

"Because you always tell me how you're too busy to eat lunch."

"Oh," she said, propping her glasses on top of her head and shutting her laptop.

"As much as I appreciate it, I can't eat that."

"Why? Is it against the rules for a patient to bring you a lunch?"

"No, well, no, not really. It's not that. I just don't eat burgers anymore."

"Ohh, you're a vegetarian, a vegan?"

"No, it's just not a healthy choice."

"So not only are you a neat freak, but you're a health nut?" I asked. I walked into the room and leaned up against the back of an arm chair that was facing the other wall. 

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not making fun of you, just asking a simple question, Doc."

She stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning onto it. Her familiar scent filled my nose and it was something I could never get enough of. I was attracted to my therapist, this wasn't lost on me. But I knew nothing could ever happen. At least not as long as I was her patient. Then again, with all she knew about this mess in my head, she'd never want to get involved with me anyway. She'd have to be a little crazy herself.

"Not a health nut. Just more disciplined when it comes to foods that are horrible for you."

"I get it, but a burger once in a while won't kill ya. Especially considering you haven't eaten anything since you've been here."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, there are no crumbs on your desk, and I know you're a neat freak, but you also don't have anything but a crumbled up piece of paper in your trash. I don't see a lunch box and I know you don't have a mini fridge because you always offer me a warm bottle of water, and you were chewing on the end of your pen, which I never see you do. Not even when you're stressed, or nervous, or bored."

"Wow, you got all that by being in here for two minutes?"

"Yep."

"Maybe I've got food in my purse. Or maybe I took it to the garbage can in the hall. Or maybe I went to the cafeteria right across the hall and had a bagel."

"Maybe, but the garbage can in the hall was removed due to people throwing food in it, you wouldn't put food in your purse because you're too much of a neat freak and the cafeteria doesn't have any bagels, the captain's wife made sure of that."

"Are you ever not a detective?" 

"Ummm… no.”

"Maybe it's time to go back out there."

"No, I'm not ready yet. I wish I could say I was, but I'd be lying."

"Do you need to talk, is that why you're here?"

"No, I just wanted to bring you a burger so you'd eat something."

"Well, thank you."

"Are you going to actually eat it? Or toss it in the trash the moment I leave?"

"Oh, I'm going to eat it. Because I know you'll know if I don't."

It was almost time to go home when I opened the last file. I knew I wouldn't have time to go through the entire folder. I'd probably just take it home and go over it more when I couldn't fall asleep, which would most likely happen. The second line of the first page caught my attention. The line that mentioned New York University and the date June 2, 2010. It was the day after I had fallen from the two-story balcony. I remembered hearing about the student that was killed in a hit and run. I remembered how they never found who did it. But here the file was right in front of me. And as I stared into the picture of the twenty-one year old victim, she looked so familiar even though I had never met her. An eerie feeling washed over me, much like the feeling I got from my nightmares. A feeling I couldn’t quite explain, but I was also anxious and intrigued. I knew I had to find out who killed her. The NYU student who was run down a day after I fell from that balcony, on the same campus. Alana Monroe, and her blue eyes stared back at me, and I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you'd like. Comments = inspiration. 
> 
> Find my writing/poetry on Instagram @JRosewritings  
> And my good friend and editor @penguintalks29

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little teaser. Should I continue???


End file.
